<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710000">Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT OTP Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - GO (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Boy Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, High School Students NCT Dream, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Minor Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Punch Era, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT OTP Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5:46 PM</strong>
</p><p>"You're late again."</p><p>Donghyuck watched in annoyance as Mark rolled his eyes in exasperation."Well nobody's telling what time I need to show up at."He pointed out."Maybe someone could tell or show me a schedule and maybe I won't be late anymore."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>